My Guardian Angel
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Kata ayahku, aku adalah aib baginya. Kata ibuku, dia menyesal telah melahirkanku. Kata keluargaku, aku adalah noda hitam dalam sisilah keluarga mereka. Kata teman-temanku, aku hanyalah orang merepotkan yang tidak berguna. Hidupku sungguh suram, aku kesepian, tanpa seorang temanpun. Hingga akhirnya gadis cantik berambut biru itu datang padaku dan bersedia menjadi temanku.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

.

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Angst

Summary: Kata ayahku, aku adalah aib baginya. Kata ibuku, dia menyesal telah melahirkanku. Kata keluargaku, aku adalah noda hitam dalam sisilah keluarga mereka. Kata teman-temanku, aku hanyalah orang merepotkan yang tidak berguna.

Hidupku sungguh suram, aku kesepian, tanpa seorang temanpun. Hingga akhirnya gadis cantik berambut biru itu datang padaku dan bersedia menjadi temanku.

Pairing: Itachi x Konan

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

 **Bold: tulisan Itachi di notebooknya**

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 9 Juni 1994**

Disebuah rumah sakit tampak beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di depan sebuah ruangan bersalin. Mereka sedang menunggu kerabat mereka yang sedang berjuang didalam ruang bersalin itu, melahirkan sang pewaris dari salah satu keluarga terkenal di Jepang, Uchiha.

Seorang pria muda tampak sedang mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang bersalin itu.

"Duduklah Fugaku, Mikoto pasti akan baik-baik saja disana." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang agak jabrik, Uchiha Madara.

"Aku tidak bisa santai-santai ayah, Mikoto sedang berjuang sendirian didalam sana." Sahut pria yang dipanggil Fugaku itu. "Dan sudah lebih dari satu jam Mikoto didalam." Lanjutya.

"Tenanglah dulu, sebentar lagi pasti persalinanya akan selesai." Ujar Madara lagi. Tepat setelah Madara menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu ruang bersalin terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter cantik berambut pirang panjang, Senju Tsunade.

"Putra anda sudah lahir Uchiha-san, dan istri anda selamat." Ujar dokter Tsunade sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Boleh saya melihatnya dokter?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tentu, silakan masuk." Dokter Tsunade mempersilakan keluarga Uchiha untuk memasuki ruangan.

Madara sempat terdiam sesaat sebelum memasuki ruangan. 'Anak itu sudah lahir? Tapi kenapa tidak ada suara tangisan bayi ya? Dan ekspresi dokter itu tampak aneh.' Batin Madara, kemudian ia ikut memasuki ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan tampak Mikoto yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil nan lucu. Fugaku mendekatinya dan mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya. "Terima kasih Mikoto." Ucap Fugaku lembut.

"Sama-sama anata." Sahut Mikoto sambil mengelus lembut pipi bayinya. "Dia tampan kan anata?"

"Ya." Sahut Fugaku.

Bayi itu memang tampan dengan kulit putih mulus serta rambut hitam ravennya. Dan saat ia membuka mata, tampaklah bola mata hitam onyx yang mempesona. Benar-benar tampan.

"Akan kau beri nama siapa dia, anata?"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Nama yang bagus." Sahut Mikoto sambil mengecup lembut pipi putranya.

Sebuah nama yang bagus untuk seorang bayi mungil yang tampan dan menggemaskan seolah tanpa cela di paras rupawannya, tapi . . .

.

.

"Oh iya, dokter Tsunade." Ujar Mikoto yang seperti teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ya, nyonya Uchiha." Sahut dokter cantik itu.

"Kenapa waktu baru dilahirkan putraku tidak menagis seperti bayi-bayi lainnya?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

Deg . . .

Suasana seketika hening mendengar pertanyaan Mikoto. Semua orang-orang yang ada disana membenarkan ucapan Mikoto, kenapa bayi itu tidak menangis sejak dilahirkan?. Semua mata yang ada disana memandang dokter Tsunade, meminta penjelasan.

Tsunade menghela napasnya perlahan. "Hal ini memang jarang terjadi, dan bisanya bayi yang tidak menangis saat baru dilahirkan akan . . ." ucapan Tsunade menggantung, seakan tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Akan apa dokter?" tanya Mikoto tidak sabaran.

"Akan mengalami kebisuan, dan biasanya akan dibarengi dengan tidak bisa mendengar atau tuli." Ujar Tsunade lirih.

Mikoto membeku seketika, ia bahkan hampir melepaskan gendongannya pada sang bayi yang untungnya segera ditangkap oleh Chiyo, kepala pelayan di keluarga Uchiha. "Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti bukan anakku." Ujar Mikoto sambil memandang tajam Itachi kecil yang berada digendongan Chiyo.

"Tenanglah Mikoto." Ujar Mei Terumi, istri Madara.

"TIDAKK . . . DIA BUKAN ANAKKU." Teriak Mikoto histeris.

Fugaku mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya erat. "Tenang dulu Mikoto."ujarnya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Chiyo. "Chiyo, bawa anak itu keluar."

Chiyo tersentak. "Tapi Fugaku-sama . . ."

"Cepat bawa keluar." Ujar Fugaku dingin.

"Baik." Ujar Chiyo seraya membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Mikoto masih meraung-raung didalam dekapan Fugaku. "Maafkan aku, anata. Aku tidak bisa memberi anak yang terbaik untukmu." Ujarnya sesenggukan.

Fugaku mengelus rambut istrinya lembut. "Ini bukan salahmu Mikoto."

"Ya, ini bukan salahmu Mikoto. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak mungkin menjadi pewaris Uchiha dengan kondisinya begitu." Ujar Madara tenang.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Sahut Fugaku datar.

"Dengan kata lain, kita harus menunggu anak keduamu untuk mendapat pewaris Uchiha berikutnya." Ujar Madara.

"Ya."

"Terima kasih ayah, masih mau memberiku kesempatan." Ujar Mikoto yang dibalas anggukan dari Madara.

"Satu hal lagi, rahasiakan keberadaan anakmu itu dari publik. Aku tidak mau nama Uchiha tercoreng karena kehadirannya." Ujar Madara. "Kalau perlu, jangan berikan nama Uchiha padanya." Lanjut Madara dingin.

"Baik, ayah." Ujar Fugaku dan Mikoto bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Chiyo sedang berjalan menuju atap rumah sakit guna mencari udara segar setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan tuannya tentang nasib bayi tampan tak berdosa yang kini ada dalam gendongannya.

Kini ia telah berdiri diatap rumah sakit bersama sang bayi manis dipelukannya. Ia berniat memberi udara segar untuk bayi bernama Itachi itu sebelum bayi mungil itu mulai menjalani hari-hari sulit yang akan menimpanya di kemudian hari.

Chiyo memandang bayi itu sendu, bahkan setitik air mata kini mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "Sabar ya Itachi-sama, sepertinya hari-hari yang akan kau lalui kedepannya akan sangat sulit, mereka bahkan tak mengijinkanmu memakai marga Uchiha itu. Padahal kau hanya seorang bayi kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa, tetapi kau sudah harus menaggung beban seberat ini. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti akan bisa melaluinya. Kau harus jadi anak yang kuat ya, Itachi-sama." Ujar Chiyo lirih dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipinya.

Itachi kecil memandangi Chiyo dengan mata onyxnya yang berbinar polos, dan seperti mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Chiyo, bayi mungil itu ikut mengalirkan air matanya, walau tanpa suara tangisan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah tempat yang serba putih berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut biru sepundak yang memakai hiasan mawar kertas dirambutnya. Gadis itu memakai dress selutut bewarna baby blue, dan sepatu balet bewarna biru. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang yang agak jabrik dengan sebuah sayap putih dipunggungnya.

"Ada apa andan memanggil saya kemari, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya gadis berambut biru itu.

"Aku punya tugas baru untukmu, Konan." Sahut pria tua berambut putih itu yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya.

"Saya siap Jiraiya-sama." Ujar gadis yang diketahu bernama Konan itu.

"Kamu akan menjadi guardian angel untuk seorang anak manusia yang baru saja lahir kedunia." Ujar Jiraiya, ia menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah sebuah layar yang memnggambarkan seorang nenek tua yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil diatap sebuah rumah sakit.

"Bayi itu bernama Uchiha Itachi, dan mulai hari ini kau akan bertugas menjadi seorang guardian angel untuknya. Kau mengerti?" jelas Jiraiya.

"Saya mengerti, Jiraiya-sama."

"Satu lagi, anak itu akan menjalani kehidupan yang berat karena ia tidak bisa berbicara ataupun mendengar, jadi sepertinya tugasmu sedikit lebih berat."

"Itu tidak masalah, Jiraiya-sama."

"Bagus. Kau boleh mulai menjalankan tugasmu, Konan."

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Ujar Konan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu berbalik, dan tak lama muncullah sepasang sayap bewarna putih bersih dipunggungnya. Gadis itu mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju bumi, tempatnya bertugas. Ia terbang menuju atap rumah sakit tempat calon anak asuhnya itu berada.

Konan memandang bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongan seorang nenek tua itu dan tersenyum lembut. "Salam kenal, Uchiha Itachi."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hai.. ketemu lagi dengan saya Kazuki Yuki di fic baru saya ini.

Padahal fic-fic yang sebelumnya juga belum complete, ini malah udah bikin fic baru lagi. Tapi berhubung sang ide lagi dateng jadi mending saya tuangkan aja daripada mubazir, iya gak.

Oke, semoga pada suka ya..

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEWW PLEASEEE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. First Friend

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Angst

Summary: Kata ayahku, aku adalah aib baginya. Kata ibuku, dia menyesal telah melahirkanku. Kata keluargaku, aku adalah noda hitam dalam sisilah keluarga mereka. Kata teman-temanku, aku hanyalah orang merepotkan yang tidak berguna.

Hidupku sungguh suram, aku kesepian, tanpa seorang temanpun. Hingga akhirnya gadis cantik berambut biru itu datang padaku dan bersedia menjadi temanku.

Pairing: Itachi x Konan

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

' **Bold': 'tulisan Itachi di notebooknya'**

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: First Friend**

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, spring 2001**

Musim semi telah tiba sejak seminggu yang lalu di Konoha. Seisi jalan sudah dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran, warna pink seakan menghiasi suasana kota ini.

Disebuah taman di pusat kota banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain, diantaranya ada seorang bocah laki-laki menggemaskan berambut raven model chickenbutt dan bermata onyx, yang berusia sekitar lima tahun. Bocah itu sedang bermain ayunan bersama teman-temannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat bocah berambut raven itu, tepatnya dibangku taman tampak seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang memiliki paras hampir serupa dengan bocah chickenbutt itu, hanya saja dia sedikit lebih tua.

Bocah berambut raven sebahu itu hanya duduk seorang diri di bangku taman sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ia sepertinya lebih tertarik pada sebuah buku dibandingkan bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Anak laki-laki tampan itu bernama Uchiha Itachi sulung dari keluarga Uchiha, ia datang ke taman ini dengan adiknya si bocah berambut raven chickenbutt yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya terpaut dua tahun dibawahnya.

Itachi masih tetap membaca bukunya hingga dia mendengar suara teriakkan dari sang adik.

"Nii-chan." Panggil Sasuke sambil menghampiri kakaknya. "Aku haus." Ujarnya saat sampai ditempat Itachi.

Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah botol minum dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"Arigato, Nii-chan." Ujar Sasuke kemudian mulai menghabiskan isi dibotol itu sampai tandas.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat sang adik yang amat disayanginya. Saat Itachi mengulurkan tangannya hendak megusap rambut Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Sasuke." Panggil suara itu.

Itachi membetulkan posisi alat bantu dengar yang dipakainya lalu menoleh keasal suara diikuti oleh Sasuke. Disana berdiri seorang wanita berambut raven panjang. Wanita bernama Mikoto itu langsung mendekat ke arah mereka, err . . . lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke ternyata kamu disini, Kaa-san mencarimu kemana-mana." Ujar Mikoto sambil memasang raut cemas.

"Sasu hanya main sama Nii-chan kok Kaa-chan, Sasu tidak kemana-mana." Ujar Sasuke polosan tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam sang ibu yang mengarah pada kakaknya.

Sementara Itachi hanya dapat menunduk sedih.

Mikoto mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke lembut. "Lain kali kalau mau main sama Kaa-san saja." Ujarnya.

"Tapi Kaa-chan Sasu suka kok main sama Nii-chan." Sahut Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita pulang ya. Kamu harus menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi pewaris Uchiha." Ujar Mikoto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Mikoto menggandeng tangan mungil Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari taman, saat berpapasan dengan Itachi, Mikoto hanya memandang dingin putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Tunggu, Kaa-chan." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik ujung baju Mikoto.

"Ada apa Sasuke."

"Nii-chan tidak diajak pulang?"

"Tidak usah, dia bisa pulang sendiri." Ujar Mikoto sambil memandang sinis kearah Itachi. 'Lagipula aku tidak mau terlihat berjalan dengan anak cacat itu.' Batin Mikoto.

"Tapi Kaa-chan, kasihan Nii-chan."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, ayo pulang." Ujar Mikoto sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke manjauhi arena taman bermain.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah belakang, tepatnya kearah Itachi. Ia melambaikan tangan. "Dadah . . . Nii-chan." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum innocent.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan membalas lambaian adiknya. 'Dadah Sasuke.' Batinnya lirih.

.

.

 **Itachi POV**

 **.**

Namaku Itachi, err . . . Uchiha Itachi. Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku enggan menyebutkan margaku. Itu karena . . . aku tidak diterima di keluarga itu. Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat, mereka pasti malu mempunyai anggota cacat sepertiku. Cacat?. Ya, aku cacat. Aku tidak bisa berbicara ataupun mendengar. Aku selalu dibantu oleh alat bantu dengar, bahkan untuk berbicara pun aku selalu menggunakan buku catatan kecil.

Terkadang aku merasa kesal dengan hidupku, dengan takdirku. Aku kesepian. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku mereka selalu mengejekku. Bahkan keluargaku pun tidak pernah menganggapku ada, mereka bahkan tidak mengijinkanku menggunakan marga Uchiha diluar lingkungan rumah. Aku seakan hanya dianggap beban oleh mereka. Dan aku pun sadah bahwa aku memang beban bagi mereka. Tapi, salahkah bila aku hanya, menginginkan sedikit perhatian mereka.

Hanya satu orang yang peduli padaku, yauitu nenek Chiyo, kepala pelayan Uchiha sekaligus pengasuhku sejak bayi. Tetapi nenek Chiyo pun sibuk bekerja ia jarang punya waktu untukku, dan aku mengerti itu.

Hingga akhirnya Kami-sama memberiku hadiah istimewa. Lima tahun lalu tepatnya pada tanggal 23 Juli 1996 lahirlah adikku. Yah . . mungkin memang terkadang aku iri padanya karena ia sempurna tanpa cacat, ia selu mendapat perhaian dari ayah dan ibu, nama Uchiha selalu bertengger dipunggungnya. Tetapi dia tetap adikku yang paling kusayangi. Dia salah satu sumber kebahagiannku di hari-hariku yang suram ini.

Tapi kini aku kembali kesepian, Sasuke sudah semaki besar dan ia sudah mulai disiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris Uchiha selanjutnya. Waktu bersama kami akan hilang, hari-hariku mulai kembali suram.

Hanya satu harapanku saat ini. Aku ingin mempunyai teman. Satu saja cukup. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi. Kumohon Kami-sama.

.

 **End of Itachi POV**

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Itachi duduk, tepatnya dibalik sebuah pohon sakura berdiri seorang gadis berambut biru sebahu. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna baby blue dan sepatu balet bewarna biru serta sepasang sayap bewarna putih bersih di punggungnya. 'Jadi itu keinginanmu, sepertinya aku akan menampakkan diriku sekarang.' Batin gadi bernama Konan tersebut.

Konan merapalkan sebuah mantra hingga seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya putih yang bersinar. Tak lama cahaya putih itu menghilang dan menampakkan sosok gadi kecil berusia 7 tahun berambut biru sebahu. Ia mengenakan kaos lengan pendek bewarna biru dan celana pendek selutut bewarna putih serta sepasang sandal bewarna biru.

"Sempurna." Ujar Konan, dan ia pun beranjak menghampiri sosok bocak laki-laki yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman.

.

.

.

.

Itachi masih asyik membaca bukunya saat ia mesakan seseorang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Itachi menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sosok gadis kecil berambut biru yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Hai." Sapanya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis sebagai balasannya. Ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pena. Ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu disana.

' **Hai juga'**

Konan membaca tulisan yang ditulis oleh Itachi di notebooknya, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Konan, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

Itachi kembali menuliskan sesuatu di notebooknya kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Konan sambil menyambut uluran tangan gadis kecil itu.

' **Namaku Itachi'**

Konan tersenyum. "Kamu kelas berapa? Berapa usiamu?" Tanya Konan berturut-turut.

' **Aku kelas 3 SD dan usiaku 7 tahun. Kamu sendiri'**

"Usiaku juga 7 tahun, tapi aku tidak sekolah."

' **Kenapa?'**

"Aku tinggal di panti asuhan, jadi karena tidak ingin merepotkan ibu lebih baik aku tidak sekolah dan membantunya berjualan." Jawab Konan tanpa ada raut kesedihan diwajahnya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu kok sudah kelas 3 padahal usiamu baru tujuh tahun." Tanya Konan dengan wajah polosnya.

' **Aku akselerasi, loncat kelas.'**

"Wah kamu hebat banget deh." Ujar Konan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Blushh . .

Rona merah tipis menjalari pipi Itachi.

"Itachi." Ujar Konan.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Konan.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya." Ujar Konan sambil tersenyum.

Itachi terbelalak sesaat kemudian kembali menuli di notebook.

' **Kamu serius mau berteman denganku.'**

Konan mengangguk.

' **Kamu gak malu.'**

"Buat apa malu, aku senang kok punya teman yang hebat seperti Itachi-kun." Ujar Konan riang. Konan mengulurkan kelingkingnya kearah Itachi. "Aku janji akan selalu menemanimu, dan kamu pun harus janji untuk selalu ada untukku."

Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Konan sambil tersenyum.

Blushh . . .

Kini rona merah mulai menjalari pipi Konan.

'Ta-tampannya.' batin Konan tanpa sadar, kemudian ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Dia itu anak asuhku.'

Itachi memandangi Konan yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Konan.

Konan tersentak kaget. "Eh, ke-kenapa Itachi-kun?" ujar Konan gelagapan.

' **Kau melamun?'**

Konan menggeleng. "Tidak kok." Ujarnya tersenyum salah tinggkah. "Ayo kita main." Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Itachi.

.

.

Konan telah duduk diayunan dengan Itachi yang masih berdiri disampingnya. Gadis kecil itu mulai mendorong ayunannya, ia tampak gembira. Namun ia menghentikan laju ayunannya saat melihat teman mainnya masih berdiri diam disebelah ayunannya. "Kenapa kau masih diam disitu?"

Konan bangkit dari ayunannya dan menarik Itachi menuju ayunan kosong disebelahnya dan mendudukkan bocah laki-laki itu disana. Kona kemudian berdiri dibelakang ayunan Itachi. "Pegangan ya Itachi-kun." Ujarnya kemudian mulai mendorong ayunan itu.

Itachi mengikuti ucapan Konan, ia berpegangan pada tali ayunan itu. Ia merasan tubunya terdorong saat Konan mendorong ayunannya, dan itu menyenangkan. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut. Belum pernah ia merasa bahagia seperti ini sebelumnya dan itu menbuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Konan tersenyum melihat anak asuh yang sekarang menjadi temannya ini akhirnya tersenyum bahagia. Ia senang ia dapat membuat anak yang telah dijaganya selama 7 tahun ini bahagia dan ia akan berusaha untuk membuatnya selalu tersenyum seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, Itachi melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju rumahnya walaupun ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia ingin selalu bersama Konan, gadis kecil yang mau menjadi temannya. Ia tersenyum tipis membayangkan saat-saat menyenangkan yang telah mereka lalui seharian ini.

Tak terasa ia sudah hampir sampai dirumahnya. Ia melangkah santai menuju rumahnya yang bisa disebut mansion itu. Tetapi saat ia hendak memasuki gerbang besar mansion Uchiha itu, langkahnya dihentikan oleh Iruka, satpam di mansion Uchiha.

"Ah, anda sudah pulang Itachi-sama?" ujar Iruka sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Itachi

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban, namun ia menangkap anda keanehan pada ekspresi Iruka. Seperti ada yang janggal. Itachi kemudian mengeluarkan notebooknya dan mulai menulis.

' **Ada apa Iruka-san, sepertinya ada yang anda sembunyikan?'**

Iruka hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Anak ini memang jenius ia tidak mudah dibodohi, batinnya.

Iruka mengelus puncak kepala Itachi. "Hari ini kita kedangan tamu dari keuarga Hyuuga dan Fugaku-sama memerintahkan untuk..." ucapan Iruka terhenti karena Itachi yang menyodorkan noteboonya tepat dihadapannya.

' **... untuk tidak membiarkan mereka melihatku kan. Aku harus masuk lewat pintu belakang dan mengurung diriku dikamar.'**

Iruka hanya dapat tersenyum sedih, ia kemudian memeluk putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu dengan erat. "Maafkan aku Itachi-sama." Ujar Iruka sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Itachi menggeleng singkat dan kembali menyerahkan notebooknya.

' **Tak apa, bukan salah anda Iruka-san'**

iruka kembali mengusap puncak kepala Itachi lembut.

Itachi kembali tersenyum tipis lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya bermaksud untuk pamit. Iruka mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. "Selamat beristirahat Itachi-sama." Ujarnya lirih.

Itachi mengangguk singkat dan membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju pintu belakang mansion. Saat ia hendak melewati taman, ia melihat dua bocah berusia lima tahun sedang bermain di halaman mansion. Itachi mengenali salah seorangnya sebagai Sasuke, adiknya. Dan yang seorang lagi adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut indogo pendek yang tidak Itachi kenal.

Itachi melanjutkan perjalanannya dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Ia berjalan memasuki pintu belakang mansion dan langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Blam...

Pintu kamar tertutup, Itachi langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

.

 **Itachi POV**

.

Selalu begitu, mereka selalu menutupi keberadaanku dari semua orang. Apa aku sebegitu mempermalukan mereka. Aku sudah berusaha, agar mereka mau menerimaku. Aku selalu belajar keras agar mereka bisa bangga padaku. Tapi apa? Mereka bahkan selalu memandang dingin kepadaku.

Whuss...

Angin berhembus membelai pipiku yang kini telah lengket oleh air mata. Ya, aku menangis. Terserah kalau kalian mau menyebutku cengeng atau apa. Yang jelas rasanya dicampakkan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku selalu sendirian tanpa seorang pun teman.

" **Aku janji akan selalu menemanimu, dan kamu pun harus janji untuk selalu ada untukku."**

Deg..

Aku teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Konan siang tadi. Ya, dia benar. Kini aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi. Aku mempunyai teman yang akan selalu menemaniku.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menghapus air mataku. Aku tersenyum mengungat ucapan Konan tadi, ucapan dari seorang teman, teman pertamaku.

.

 **End of Itachi POV**

.

Itachi segera bangkit dan mengambil handuk lalu masuk kemar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Tak lama terdengar suara cucuran air dari dalam sana.

Tanpa Itachi sadari, disana, tepatnya di atas tempat tidurnya duduk seorang gadis berambut biru sebahu yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamar mandi, tempat Itachi berada saat ini.

Gadis yang merupan seorang guardian angel sekaligus seorang teman bagi Itachi itu tersenyum sambil berkata. "Teruslah tersenyum Itachi-kun, hadapi hari-harimu yang sulit itu dengan senyuman dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Ujarnya lembut.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hai ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic ini (tebar-tebar confeti)

Disini saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang pekerjaan(?) Konan, guardian angel.

Jadi setiap guardian angel itu punya anak asuh yang akan mereka jada sejak anak itu lahir hingga ia menikah.

Guardian angel itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia, kecuali ia mengubah wujutnya menjadi manusi untuk mendekatkan diri dengan anak asuhnya.

Seorang guardian angel hanya bisa dilihat oleh anak asuhnya, itu pun jika si anak asuh itu telah berusia 15 tahun.

Yap mungkin sekian dulu infonya, yang lainnya akan dibahas seiring berjalannya cerita, hehe . .

Sekarang kita akan balas review aja ya . . .

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan review:**

 **.**

 **Law vert**

Makasih banyak atas pujiannya. Ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi ya . .

.

 **Siti583**

Yap sekarang Itachi yang menderita. Huhu . . saya juga sebenernya gak tega tapi saya juga suka membuat Itachi menderita hehe.. (AMATERASU)

Sasuke disini aku bikin dia gak kayak Uchiha yang lain, dengan kata lain dia tetep sayang sama Itachi. Cuma berhubung dia selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan ini itu jadi dia jarang bisa kumpul ama Itachi.

Mampir lagi ya . . .

.

 **Ferry-san**

Makasih banya buat dukungannya Ferry-san.

Ia malang sekali nasibnya Itachi, huwee. Setau saya sih kalo bawaan lahir itu susah sembuhnya. Tapi, kalo di fic ini gimana ya . . hehe . .

Mampir lagi ya . .

.

 **MatsuMori Miharu-san**

Iya, saya juga sebenernya gak tega meskipun saya suka buat Itachi menderita, hehe.. (TSUKIYOMI).

Sip, akan banya ItaKonan kok.

Ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi ya . .

.

 **Virgo Shaka Mia**

Makasih buat dukungannya Virgo-san.

Ini udah lanjut, mampir lagi ya...

.

.

.

.

 **Special thank's to:**

Semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

Semua yang udah menyempatkan diri buat review.

Dan semua yang udah ngefave dan ngefollow cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Gift

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Angst

Summary: Kata ayahku, aku adalah aib baginya. Kata ibuku, dia menyesal telah melahirkanku. Kata keluargaku, aku adalah noda hitam dalam sisilah keluarga mereka. Kata teman-temanku, aku hanyalah orang merepotkan yang tidak berguna.

Hidupku sungguh suram, aku kesepian, tanpa seorang temanpun. Hingga akhirnya gadis cantik berambut biru itu datang padaku dan bersedia menjadi temanku.

Pairing: Itachi x Konan

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

' **Bold': 'tulisan Itachi di notebooknya'**

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Gift**

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 8 Juni 2009**

 **06.00 am**

Disebuah kamar bernuansa biru yang cukup besar terdapat seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah cermin besar. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya yang berupa kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana panjang berwarna merah maroon. Pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut akan memasang dasinya ketika terdengar suara teriakkan Nenek Chiyo, kepala pelayan keluarga Uchiha dari arah kamar sebelah, kamar adiknya.

"Sasuke-sama, bangun. Ini sudah siang, nanti anda terlambat," ujarnya.

Karena merasa kasihan dengan Nenek Chiyo yang harus membangunkan adiknya yang memang susah dibangunkan itu, akhirnya Itachi melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar sang adik.

Ia menepuk pundak Nenek Chiyo dan menyodorkan netebook kecilnya.

' **Biar aku saja yang bangunkan. Chiyo baa-san kembali saja.'**

"Baiklah, Itachi-sama. Saya permisi." Ujar Chiyo sambil membunggkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Itachi.

Itachi mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke dan meraih kenop pintunya.

'Tidak dikunci,' batinnya.

Itachi memasuki kamar yang bernuansa navy itu. Ia menghampiri tempat tidur berukuran king size yang berada di dalam kamar besar nan mewah tersebut, dan menemukan sang adik yang masih bergelung nyaman didalam selimutnya.

Itachi menghampiri jendela kamar Sasuke dan membuka gordennya, memberi akses sang mentari untuk memasuki kamar si bungsu. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, ia masih asyik di dalam selimutnya.

Kini Itachi berdiri tepat di samping kasur king size Sasuke. Ia mencengkeram selimut yang membalut tubuh adiknya lalu menariknya kuat-kuat. Sasuke tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dari atas kasur. Sambil mengucek matanya ia menoleh ke arah si penarik selimut.

"Nii-san... apa yang kau lakukan? Ini masih pagi tahu," ujarnya kesal.

Itachi hanya memandang adiknya dalam diam, kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah jam digital yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur. Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Itachi, dan matanya terbelalak seketika.

 **06:30 am**

"Haahh... sudah jam setengah 7. Aku telat!" teriak Sasuke. Ia segera bangkit menyambar handuknya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu, terima kasih Nii-san," teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang adik, ia segera berbalik mengingat ia juga masih harus bersiap-siap. Ternyata membangunkan Sasuke bisa memakan waktu lama.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berdiri di depan cermin, memasang dasi dan jas almamater sekolahnya yang sempat tertunda oleh acara membangunkan Sasuke. Lalu setelah dirasa cukup pemuda bersurai raven itu menarik tas sekolahnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Itachi berjalan menuju dapur, dan duduk di meja dapur. Nenek Chiyo menghampirinya sambil meletakan piring berisi roti dan segelas susu.

"Ini sarapannya Itachi-sama."

Itachi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Itachi mengambil rotinya dan mulai menggigitnya.

.

.

 **Itachi POV**

 **.**

Sepi. Ya, seperti inilah hari-hariku. Bahkan sarapan saja aku hanya seorang diri. Jika kalian tanya kenapa maka aku jawab karena aku makan di dapur, bukan diruang makan.

Dan jika kalian tanya kenapa aku tidak makan diruang makan bersama yang lainnya, maka aku hanya bisa menjawab bahwa... entahlah, sepertinya mereka tidak mau aku berdekatan dengan mereka. Karena saat terakhir kali aku makan bersama mereka diruang makan mereka selalu mamandang sinis ke arahku. Dan oh, ayolah. Itu tidak menyenangkan.

Tapi yah.. apa mau dikata. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi takdirku? Entahlah.

.

 **End of Itachi POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya setelah menyesesaikan sarapannya. Ia segera berjalan keluar melalui pintu dapur.

Perjalanan kesekolahnya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dengan naik bus, dan disinilah ia sekarang menunggu bus di halte tak jauh dari rumahnya. Itachi duduk sendirian di halte itu hingga seseorang datang dan menyapanya.

"Ohayou, Itachi-kun."

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut biru yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Itachi tersenyum tipis seraya menyodorkan notebooknya ke arah gadis itu.

' **Ohayou, Konan-chan.'**

Konan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Itachi.

' **Mau kemana?'**

"Ke toko kue, mau membeli bahan-bahan kue," ujar Konan ceria.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

' **Begitu. Apa ada yang berulang tahun?'**

Konan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Yap. Busnya sudah datang," ujar Konan.

Itachi dan Konan segera naik ke dalam bus. Itachi kembali menyerahkan netebooknya kepada Konan.

' **Siapa yang berulang tahun?'**

Konan tersenyum misterius. "Rahasia, Itachi-ku," ujarnya.

Suasana hening, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan. Itachi melirik ke arah Konan. Ia memandangi wajah cantik sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

.

.

 **Itachi POV**

.

Konan. Teman pertamaku sekaligus satu dari segelintir rang yang mau berteman denganku. Segelintir? Mungkin itu terlalu banyak. Sudahlah.

Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dia gadis yang baik, lembut, penyayang, cantik pula. Entahlah apa yang membuat ia mau berteman denganku, tapi satu hal yang pasti ia tulus mau menjadi temanku dan aku senang akan hal itu. Jujur, aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Konan disisiku.

Tapi belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Entah kenapa saat aku bersama Konan jantungku selalu berdetak kencang. Apa mungkin... aku jatuh cinta padanya?

.

 **End of Itachi POV**

.

.

"Itachi-kun," Konan menepuk bahu Itachi, mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat melayang.

Itachi menoleh ke arah Konan dan tersenyum tipis.

Konan beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku sudah sampai," ujar Konan sambil beranjak dari duduknya. "Oh iya, nanti kamu tidak pelu ke taman, kerena aku mau membuat kue jadi tidak bisa datang. Tidak apa-apa kan?"ujar Konan sebelum berlalu.

Itachi hanya mengangguk seingkat sebagai jawaban.

Konan tersenyum. "Terima kasih Itachi-kun, jaa," ujar Konan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi memandangi punggung Konan hingga gadis itu hilang di pandangannya.

'Konan-chan, aku mencintaimu. Tapi apa kau mau menerimaku,' batin Itachi sambil mentenderkan tubuhnya di bangku bus.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Senior High School**

 **.**

Itachi berjalan santai menyusuri halaman sekolahnya. Di sekitarnya terdengar suara para siswa-siswi yang sedang berkasak-kusuk membicarakan dirinya.

"Hei, lihat dia."

"Padahal dia itu tampan sekali, tapi sayang..."

"...DIA CACAT."

"HAHAHA..."

Suara tawa menggema di sepanjang koridor KSHS, namun Itachi tak pernah mempedulikannya meski ia tahu ialah yang menjadi bahan ejekan siswa-siswa itu. Itachi terus berjalan lurus, hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei, Itachi."

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Shisui, sepupunya sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Shisui.

Itachi hendak mengeluarkan notebook, saat tiba-tiba Shisui menarik lengannya. "Aku tak menerima penolakan!" ujarnya enteng sambil menarik tangan Itachi.

.

.

.

.

 **Kantin KSHS**

 **.**

Itachi dan Shisui duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja dipojok kantin. Ia sedang serius memakan ramennya sementara Itachi hanya memesan segelas jus jeruk mengingat ia sudah sarapan tadi.

"Hei, Itachi," ujar Shisui membuka pembicaraan.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kudengar malam ini Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan mengadakan pertemuan. Dan sepertinya itu akan diadakan di rumahmu," ujar Shisui.

Itachi tersedak minumannya. 'Cih, aku harus mengurung diri lagi? Yang benar saja,' batin Itachi sambil menghela napas. Ia mengeluarkan notebook miliknya.

' **Benarkah?'**

Shisui mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. "Dan sepertinya para Hyuuga itu akan menginap dirumahmu, besok hari libur kan?"

'Semaki buruk,' batin Itachi.

Shisui yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sepupunya hanya dapat memandang sendu. Ia sangat tahu apa yang membuat Itachi sedih. Jika ada tamu mengunjungi mansion Uchiha, itu artinya ia harus menyembunyikan diri. Membuat dirinya seakan-akan tak pernah ada. Dan ayolah, itu sangat menyakitkan dan Shisui tahu itu.

"Tachi."

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sendu ke arah Shisui.

Shisui tersenyum lebar, berusaha menghibur Itachi. "Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu. Seperti biasa, oke?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil meyodorkan kembali notebooknya.

' **Jangan. Ini pertemuan penting, semua anggota harus hadir disana, termasuk kau. Jadi jangan membuat masalah, oke. Aku tak apa-apa kok.'**

Shisui memandang Itachi. "Tapi...", ucapan Shisui terpotong dengan Itachi yang menganggukan kepalanya mantap sambil tersenyum.

'Aku akan baik-baik saja, semoga.'

.

.

.

.

 **Ting.. tong..**

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi, murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Diantara kerumunan para murid itu terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut raven. Yang satu berambut raven panjang diikat ekor kuda dan yang satunya lagi berambut raven jabrik. Mereka berhenti di parkiran sekolah.

"Jadi kau mau langsung pulang atau menemui gadismu terlebih dahulu?" tanya Shisui yang sudah duduk diatas motor sportnya.

Itachi menyodorkan notebooknya.

' **Konan sedang sibuk, ia tidak bisa datang. Jadi aku akan langsung pulang.'**

Shisui tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau bermain basket bersamaku?" tanya Shisui.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, ayo naik."

Itachi menaiki motor Shisui di bangku belakang, dan Shisui membawa motornya meninggalkan halaman sekolah menuju lapangan basket yang ada di taman kota, tempat Itachi dan Konan sering bersama.

.

.

Shisui memarkirkan motornya kemudian berjalan memasuki kawasan lapangan diikuti Itachi di belakangnya. Shisui melepaskan jas dan dasinya lalu meletakkannya di pinggir lapangan bersama tasnya, begitu pula dengan Itachi. Kemudian ia mengambil bolanya dan mulai melakukan pemanasan.

"Ayo Tachi!" ajak Shisui.

Itachi memasuki lapangan dan berdiri di depan Shisui.

"Kita main tiga babak ya," ujar Shisui yang dijawab anggukan oleh Itachi.

"Oke, mulai," Shusui melambungkan bolanya ke atas menandakan permainan telah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore dengan matahari yang mulai condong kebarat. Di tengah lapangan basket di taman kota tampak dua orang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah membaringkan diri mereka di lapangan. Sekujur tubuh mereka dibasahi oleh peluh memandakan mereka habis beramain basket di lapangan itu. Suasana hening hingga salah seorang dari mereka membuka pembicaraan.

"Itachi!" panggilnya pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah si pemanggil.

"Kau... bagaimana kau... bisa... bertahan... selama ini?" ucapan Shisui terputus-putus.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti dengan maksud dari sahabatnya.

Shisui menghembuskan napasnya. "Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi semua perlakuan mereka selama ini kepadamu? Maksudku para Uchiha itu. Mereka selalu menganggapmu tak ada."

Itachi menghela napasnya dan mulai menulis di notebooknya, tak lama ia menyodorkan notebook miliknya kepada Shisui.

' **Kalau boleh jujur, aku akan bilang kalau rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali. Terkadang aku muak dengan itu semua, terkadang aku putus asa. Tapi, apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Menuntut mereka untuk menerimaku? Yang ada mereka akan semakin membenciku.'**

Shisui kembali memandang sendu ke arah Itachi. "Kau sungguh kuat sobat."

Itachi terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Shisui lalu kembali menyerahkan notebooknya sambil beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya.

' **Kalau tidak kuat mungkin aku sudah mati dari dulu.'**

Shisui kembali memandang ke arah Itachi. Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Shisui. Shisui menyambut uluran tangan Itachi.

"Kau benar," ujarnya sambil merangkul bahu sang sahabat. "Ayo kita pulang," lanjutnya sambil mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan menuju motornya.

Itachi mengangguk singkat sambil mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan menyusul Shisui.

.

.

.

.

Shisui dan Itachi telah sampai di depan pintu pagar mansion. Mereka memandang ke arah halaman mansion, dan mendapati mobil-mobil mewah berlambang Hyuuga terparkir rapi disana.

"Mereka sudah datang Itachi," ujar Shisui pelan.

Itachi mengangguk.

Tak lama muncul Iruka dari arah pos satpam. "Aah, anda sudah pulang Itachi-sama, Shisui-sama," sapanya ramah.

"Sore, Iruka-san. Hyuuga sudah datang ya?" ujar Shisui.

"Ya, mereka baru saja datang," sahut Iruka.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Itachi, sebelum kena omel kalau pulang telat hehe... jaa," ujar Shisui sambil melajukan kembali motornya.

Itachi mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Setelah tubuh Shisui hilang dari pandangan, Itachi membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Iruka sambil mulai menuliskan sesuatu di notebooknya. Tak lama ia menyerahkannya kepada Iruka.

' **Apa jalan menuju pintu belakan aman, Iruka-san?'**

Iruka tersenyum sendu memandang tuannya. "Aman kok Itachi-sama. Mereka semua sedang berkumpul diruang tamu," ujarnya.

' **Arigato Iruka-san. Saya permisi.'**

Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu belakang sambil berharap tak ada orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur setelah berhasil memasuki kamarnya tanpa ketahuan. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. 'Cih, terulang lagi. Aku terkurung di kamarku sendiri,' batinnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Itachi melirik ke arah jam digital yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

 **04:30 pm**

Itachi kemudian memandang deretan angka dibawah jam digital tersebut yang menunjukkan hari dan tanggal.

 **Monday, 8 June 2009**

Itachi kembali menatap langi-langit kamarnya, ia menghela nafas. 'Berarti tinggal beberapa jam lagi aku akan berusia 15 tahun,' batinnya sambil kembali tersenyum miris.

Whusshh..

Angin berhembus lembut melalui jendela kamar Itachi yang terbuka. Membelai wajah pemuda tampan itu. Itachi memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya hingga ia terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Whusshhh...

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan angin dingin yang berhembus mengenai tubuhnya. Ia amembuka matanya menampilkan iris onyx sekelan malam miliknya. Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam digitalnya.

 **07:30 pm**

'Sepertinya aku sudah tidur terlalu lama,' batinnya. Itachi bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Ia menyambar handuknya dan bergegas masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

Itachi sedang mengeringkan rambut ravennya yang basah saat ia menyadari getaran pada pintu kamarnya. Itachi segera berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil alat bantu dengar miliknya yang tadi sempat terjatuh saat ia tertidur kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan ia menemukan Chiyo sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

"Ini makan malamnya, Itachi-sama," ujar Chiyo lembut.

Itachi menerima nampan itu sambil tersenyum tipis, ia meletakkan nampannya di meja belajarnya dan mengambil notebooknya. Ia kembali menulis dan menyodorkannya pada Chiyo.

' **Jadi, untuk makan di dapur saja tidak diijinkan, Chiyo baa-san?'**

Chiyo tersenyum sedih melihat tuannya, ia memegang bahu Itachi lembut. "Maafkan saya Itachi-sama, saya tidak dapat membantu apa-apa."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan kembali myerahkan notebooknya.

' **Tak apa. Terima kasih banyak Chiyo baa-san.'**

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi, Itachi-sama," ujar Chiyo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlalau dari hadapan Itachi.

Itachi berbalik dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia mengambil nampan makanan yang diantar Chiyo dan membawanya menuju balkon. Ia duduk di teras balkonnya dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya, tentu saja dalam kesunyian. Hanya ditemani oleh sinar bulan dan hembusan angin malam yang menusuk kulit.

Tak lama acara makan Itachi selesai, namun Itachi belum beranjak dari balkon kamarnya. Ia berdiri menyender di pagar balkon sambil memandang bulan. Angin malam berhembus, menerbangkan surai raven miliknya, membelai lembut wajahnya.

Itachi kembali masuk ke kamarnya saat ia mulai merasakan kantuk. Ia menutup jendelanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, tak lama ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Tok.. tok..

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya saat alat bantu dengar yang dipakainya menangkap sebuah suara ketukan dari arah jendela kamarnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan melirik kearah jam digitalnya.

 **11:50 pm**

'Siapa yang mengetuk jendela tengan malam begini,' batinya kesal. 'Tunggu, jendela,' mata Itachi terbelalak seketika, ia segera berlari menuju balkon kamarnya dan membuka gordennya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut biru yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum manis didepan balkon kamarnya. Itachi segera membuka pintu balkonnya saat menyadari siapa si gadis. 'Konan.', batinnya.

"Konbanwa, Itachi-kun," sapa Konan ramah.

Itachi memandang Konan bingung. 'Kamar ini ada di lantai dua, bagaimana cara dia bisa ada disini. Apa dia memanjat?' batin Itachi.

"Tachi!" panggil Konan sambil menepuk pipi Itachi pelan.

Itachi memandang ke arah Konan sambil tersenyum walaupun masih kentara rasa kebingungan yang tergambar diwajahnya.

Konan menarik tangan Itachi. "Ayo ikut!" ujar Konan yang membuat Itachi semakin bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan banyak tanya. Sepat pakai sandalmu dan ikut aku,"ujar Konan tidak sabaran.

Itachi hanya mengikuti perintah Konan, ia mengambil sandalnya dan kembali ke balkon. Saat kembali ia melihat Konan sedang merosot turun dari balkon kamarnya menggunakan seutas tali. Sekarang terjawab bagaimana caranya ia naik ke balkon kamar Itachi. Itachi mengikuti Konan menggunakan tali tersebut untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

"Ayo Tachi!" ajak Konan sambil kembali menarik tangan Itachi meninggalkan mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berlari menembus gelapnya malam hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tepi sebuah danau yang terletak di tengah taman kota, tempat mereka sering bersama.

Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di rumput tepat di tepi danau sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu setelah dipakai berlari tadi. Sementara Konan ia menuju kebalik sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat Itachi duduk. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang dikenakannya.

 **11:59 pm**

"Haduh, tinggal satu menit lagi. Aku harus bergegas,' batin Konan. Ia mulai mengambil sebuah kotak dan membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kue tart cokelat dan metekannya disebuah nampan, tak lupa ia menancapkan dua buah lilin berbentuk angka 15 di atasnya. Konan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah lilin-lilin itu dan seketika muncul api yang menyala di ujung lilin. 'Sempurna.'

Konan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi sambil membawa kue di kedua tangannya. Kini ia telah tiba dibelakang Itachi dan mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati.

.

5

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

 **00:00**

 **9 June 2009**

.

"OTANJOBI OMEDETOU ITACHI-KUN," teriak Konan riang.

Itachi tersentak mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya dan reflek membalikkan tubuhnya. Itachi terkejut mendapati Konan yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya sambil membawa sebuah kue tart dengan lilin bertuliskan angka 15 diatasnya.

Konan menyodorkan kuenya tepat di hadapan Itachi. "Sekarang, buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya," ujarnya riang.

Itachi memandang Konan kemudian tersenyum tipis. 'Terika kasih Konan,' batinnya. Itachi menutup matanya dan mengucapkan permohonannya.

'Kami-sama, ijinkanlah aku agar selalu bisa bersama Konan selamanya. Ia orang yang berarti bagiku, dan aku menyayanginya. Jagalah dia untukku.'

Sementara itu Konan sedang memandangi wajah Itachi yang sedang memejamkan matanya, berdoa.

'Kami-sama, buatlah hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Tanpa ada kesedihan. Tanpa ada penderitaan. Dan jagalah dia untukku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku menyayanginya.'

Tak lama Itachi membuka matanya dan meniup lilin diatas kuenya hingga padam. Ia tersenyum ke arah Konan, yang dibalas oleh senyuman manis gadis berambut biru tersebut.

Konan meletakkan kuenya diatas tanah dan kembali menatap Itachi. "Aku punya satu hadiah spesial lagi untukmu.

Itachi memandang Konan menunggu Konan melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun Konan tetap terdiam sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia merapalkan sebuah mantra dan tak lama tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya putih yang bersinar menyilaukan.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya guna menutupi matanya dari sinar putih yang sangat menyilaukan tersebut.

Tak lama ia menurunkan tangannya kembali saat dirasanya sinar tersebut sudah menghilang, dan saat itupula Itachi terbelalak. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut biru sebahu yang memakai hiasan mawar kertas dirambutnya. Gadis itu memakai dress selutut bewarna baby blue, dan sepatu balet bewarna biru, dan jangan lupakan sepasang sayap berwarna putih bersih dipunggungnya.

'Ko-konan. Apa itu kau?' batin Itachi masih terpana.

"Ya, ini aku Itachi-kun," sahut Konan membaca pikiran Itachi.

'Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?'

Konan tersenyum. "Tentu. Jadi mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu menggunakan notebookmu lagi jika ingin bicara padaku. Cukup katakan didalam batinmu," ujar Konan menjelaskan.

Itachi masih terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. 'Ko-Konan, sebenarnya siapa kamu?'

Konan kembali tersenyum, ia menghampiri Itachi. "Aku adalah seorang guardian angel."

Itachi mengangkat alisnya. 'Guardian angel? Malaikat penjaga?'

"Ya, dan aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi malaikat penjagamu. Uchiha Itachi."

'Jadi selama ini... kau bukan manusia?'

"Ya."

'Tapi kenapa baru sekaarang kau menunjukkan wujud aslimu padaku?'

"Karena seorang guardian angel hanya bisa dilihat oleh anak asuhnya, itu pun jika si anak asuh itu telah berusia 15 tahun. Jadi yang bisa melihatku dalam wujud asliku hanya kau yang menjadi anak asuhku, itupun saat kau telah berusia 15 tahun, tepatnya saat ini," jelas Konan panjang lebar.

'Jadi kau mengubah wujudmu menjadi manusia agar bisa dilihat?'

"Yap, kau benar Itachi-kun," ujar konan sambil tersenyum manis.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. 'Tapi, kita tetap berteman kan?'

"Tentu saja Itachi-kun," ujar Konan.

Itachi tersenyum. 'Terima kasih Konan.'

Konan menghilangkan sayapnya dan kembali ke wujud manusianya. "Sama-sama. Sekarang kita makan kue ini ya," ujar Konan riang.

'Aku baru tahu kalau seorang guardian juga butuh makan,' batin Itachi sambil tersenyum usil.

Konan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku juga butuh nutrisi Itachi-kun," ujarnya sambil mnyerahkan sepotong cake pada Itachi.

'Iya-iya. Gomen.'

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di mansion Uchiha terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven chicken butt yang sedang mengendap-endap di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia membawa sebuah bungkusan kotak ditangannya. Pemuda chicken butt yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke terlihat sedang membuka pintu kamar didepannya. Ia mendorongnya pelan, dan berusaha mengintip ke dalam.

'Lho, tidak ada. Dimana Nii-san?' batinnya.

Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memasuki kamar milik kakaknya tersebut. 'Benar, ia tidak ada disini. Lalu kemana Nii-san?'

Sasuke memperhatikan seisi kamar. 'Mungkin Nii-san sedang di dapur.'

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Itachi dan meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa di meja samping tempat tidur. "Otanjobi omedetou, Nii-san," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut Sasuke segera berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar sang kakak sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-kun," ujar Konan sambil menyuapkan sepotong cake ke dalam mulutnya.

Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Konan.

"Di hari ulang tahunmu ini aku ingin kau berjanji padaku," ujar Konan.

'Apa?'

"Mulai hari ini kau harus selalu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi," ujar Konan sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan menyambut uluran kelingking Konan. 'Baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk selalu ada disisiku.'

Konan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja Itachi-kun," sahut Konan sambil memeluk Itachi erat.

Blusshhh...

Pipi Itachi merona seketika saat menerima pulukan dari Konan. Begitu pula Konan yang sepertinya baru sadar akan perbuatannya. Mereka melepas pelukannya dengan canggung.

"Go-gomen, Itachi-kun.", ujar Konan sambil menunduk.

Itachi mengangkat dagu Konan. 'Tak apa, jangan terlalu dipusingkan.'

Konan tersenyum tipin meskipun masih canggung.

'Konan.'

Konan menoleh ke arah Itachi, menatap iris onyx sekelam malam tersebut. "Ada apa, Itachi-kun?"

'Terima kasih...' Itachi menjeda ucapannya, ia memandang iris madu milik Konan. 'Terima kasih untuk semuanya.', lanjutnya.

Konan kembali tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama Itachi-kun. Sekarang kita pulang ya,"ujar Konan.

Itachi mangangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ujar Konan sambil menarik tangan Itachi dan berlari menuju mansion Uchiha.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. 'Terima kasih, Konan.'

.

.

.

.

Itachi memasuki kamarnya melalui balkon seperti saat ia keluar tadi, diikuti Konan dibelakangnya yang kini kembali berwujud angel. Itachi menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuak benda berbentuk kotak yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya mengambil korak berukuran kecil tersebut.

'Apa ini, sepertinya sebelum aku keluar benda ini tidak ada di sini,' batin Itachi, ia memperhatikan kotak bewarna biru yang dililit sebuah pita berwarna putih.

"Apa itu, Itachi-kun?" tanya Konan yang kini telah duduk disamping Itachi.

"Entahlah, coba kubuka,' Itachi mulai membuka lilitan pita berwarna putih tersebut yang dilanjutkan dengan membuka tutup kotak.

"Wahh... jam tangan. Bagus sekali," ujar Konan riang. "Dari siapa?" lanjutnya.

Itachi mengamati isi kotak itu yang merupakan sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam. 'Bagus sekali, dari siapa ya?' itachi mengambil jam tangan itu dari kotaknya, ia menemukan secarik kertas dibawah jam tangan tersebut.

'Sasuke, terima kasih,' batin Itachi saat tahu siapa pengirim hadiah tersebut.

"Wah.. ada suratnya, lihat dong!"

Itachi menyerahkan surat itu pada Konan dan ia mulai membacanya.

 **Otanjobi omedetou Nii-san. Ini hadiah dariku untukmu. Maaf aku hanya bisa berikan itu. Semoga kau suka ya.**

 **Sasuke**

"Ternyata dari Sasuke ya, dia bisa manis juga," ujar Konan sambil terkikik kecil.

'Ya.'

Itachi bengkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju meja belajar. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Ia mulai menulis. Kona yang menasaran mendekati Itachi dan membaca apa yang ditulisnya.

 **Terima kasih banyak Sasuke. Aku sangat suka hadiahmu. Aku janji akan selalu memakainya.**

 **Itachi**

Setelah selasi menulis Itachi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tentu dengan Konan yang setia mengikuti, tentunya karena ingin tahu. Itachi berhenti di depan kamar Sasuke dan menyelipkan pesan yang barusan ditulisnya di bawah pintu Sasuke dan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Itachi kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Konan kini telah menghilang entah kemana, hingga hanya tinggal Itachi seorang diri. Itachi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia sangat senang hari ini. Dimulai dari kejutan yang diberikan Konan hingga hadiah kecil yang diberikan Sasuke, semuanya sangat membuatnya bahagia. Itachi mulai menutup matanya yang kini sudah diserang kantuk, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Sementara itu di atap mansion Uchiha terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut biru yang sedang berdiri di sana sambil menatap bulan. Ia tersenyum tipis.

'Aku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum lagi Itachi-kun, dan aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjaga senyuman itu agar tak menghilang dari dirimu.'

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hai.. ketemu dengan saya lagi di fic ini...

Chapter ketiga ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk ulang tahun MY BEST BROTHER, and MY FAVOURITE CHARA, UCHIHA ITACHI... YEEYYY...

Di chapter kali ini Konan udah membuka jadi dirinya kepada Itachi tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 15.

Oh iya berhubung Konan yang bisa baca isi hati Itachi aka saya buah sedikt perubahan buat cara 'bicara' Itachi, yaitu:

' **Itachi' = tulusan Itachi di notebooknya**

'Itachi' = kata hati Itachi/batin

.

Satu lagi, saya punya satu fic lagi yang akan saya persembahkan juga untuk ulang tahun MY BEST BROTHER, UCHIHA ITACHI, dan fic itu merupakan side story atau lost story dari chapter ini.

.

Mungkin segitu saya 'curhatan' saya. Semoga para readers semua pada suka yan sama fic ini.

Sekarang kita balas review.. YEEYYY...

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

 **.**

 **Virgo Shaka Mia**

Wahh.. kamu sampe nangis? Tenang aja nanti dikasih kertas sama Konan buat lap air matanya, hehe.. *abaikan*

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Haruta Yuhara**

Makasih banyak atas pujiannya. Ini udah lanjut..

Yap kasihan banget nasibnya..

Sasuke tetep jadi adik yang sayang kakak kok

Iya, untung ada Konan

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Ferry-san**

Saya juga sedih ngetiknya, hiks.. huaa

Ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Siti583**

Yap, dan itu terjadi di chap ini.

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Amnoki UzumakiNokiTtebayou**

saya juga hampir nangis ngetiknya, hiks.. hua..

Ini udah lanjut..

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Revirshaz Neolenth**

Makasih buat pujiannya..

Mampir lagi ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special thank's to:**

Semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini.

Semua yang udah menyempatkan diri buat review.

Dan semua yang udah ngefave dan ngefollow cerita ini.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU UCHIHA ITACHI"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Deidara, Si Gadis Blonde

Disclaimer: NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Supranatural, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, Angst

Summary: Kata ayahku, aku adalah aib baginya. Kata ibuku, dia menyesal telah melahirkanku. Kata keluargaku, aku adalah noda hitam dalam sisilah keluarga mereka. Kata teman-temanku, aku hanyalah orang merepotkan yang tidak berguna.

Hidupku sungguh suram, aku kesepian, tanpa seorang temanpun. Hingga akhirnya gadis cantik berambut biru itu datang padaku dan bersedia menjadi temanku.

Pairing: Itachi x Konan

Slight: Itachi x femDeidara

Warning: OOC, typo, EYD berantakan, no bashing chara, fem!Dei

.

.

.

.

'Mind'

"Talk"

' **Bold': 'tulisan Itachi di notebooknya'**

.

.

.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Deidara, Si Gadis Blonde**

.

.

.

.

Itachi telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya ia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk melakukan rutinitas paginya, sarapan.

"Ohayou Itachi-sama!" sapa Chiyo.

' **Ohayou Chiyo baa-san.'**

Chiyo meletakan piring berisi onigiri dan segelas susu. Itachi duduk di kursinya dan segera menyantap sarapannya tersebut. Sambil makan pemuda berambut raven itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sagala penjuru yang dapat dijangkau matanya. 'Konan dimana ya? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin,' batin Itachi.

Itachi telah menyesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

Whusshh...

Itachi merasakan hembusan angin lembut mengusap tubuhnya, ia menolehkan kepalannya ke kanan dan mendapati gadis yang dicarinya sedang berjalan di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. "Ohayou Tachi-kun!" sapa Konan riang dengan wujud angelnya.

'Ohayou Konan-chan. Umm... kamu kemana saja?'

"Huh?"

'Sejak kemarin aku tidak melihatmu, kamu kemana?' tanya batin Itachi penasaran.

Konan hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman penuh arti.

'Ada apa?'

Konan menggeleng singkat dan kembali tersenyum. "Hei Tachi-kun!" panggilnya.

'Hn?'

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," ujarnya ceria.

Itachi mengangkat alisnya bingung. 'Apa itu?' tanyanya.

Konan kembali tersenyum penuh arti. "Rahasia. Jaa.. Tachi-kun," sahut Konan yang kemudian menghilang.

'Huh? Dia membuatku penasaran,' batin Itachi yang kemudian langsung memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"HOY TACHI!" panggil sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya.

Itachi menolehkan kepalannya dan mendapati Shisui sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

Shisui menghampiri Itachi dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Ohayou," sapanya yang di balas anggukan Itachi.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Shisui yang di sambut gelengan singkat dari Itachi.

"Ish... kenapa responmu hanya gelengan seperti itu?" ujar Shisui pura-pura jengkel.

Itachi memicingkan matanya dan mengeluarkan notebooknya, menulis dan memberikannya kepada Shisui.

' **Kau mengejekku?'**

Shisui hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bersalah. "Maaf Tachi, aku gak bermaksud kok," ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan.

' **Hn. Jadi apa yang mau kau beritahu?'**

"Ah, itu. Katanya akan ada murid baru di sekolah kita," Ujar Shisui dengan penuh semangat.

" **Lalu?"**

Shisui mendengus sebal dengan sikap sepupunya tersebut. "Ish.. kau menyebalkan. Sudahlah, pokoknya akan ada murid baru di sekolah kita!" sentak Shisui sambil cemberut.

"Hn."

"Hei Tachi, ke kantin yuk?" ajak Shisui.

Itachi hendak menggeleng namun Shisui menyelanya dan menarik tangan Itachi. "Aku tidak menerima peno..."

"SHISUI!"

Ucapan Shisui terpotong oleh suara teriakkan yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menolehkan kepalannya ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven jabrik yang memakai google oranye. "Obito?"

Pemuda bergoogle itu menghampiri Shisui dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Ke kantin yuk?" ajaknya.

"Ayo, kebetulan aku dan Itachi Akan pergi ke sa..."

"TIDAK!" sentak Obito.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sudi jalan bersama dengannya!" ujar Obito sinis sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi.

Itachi yang mengerti maksud dan tujuan Obito hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Shisui pelan dan berbalik pergi.

Shisui menatap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai menjauh itu. 'Gomennasai Itachi,'

"Ayo Shisui!" ajak Obito sambil merangkul pundak Shisui.

Shisui menepis tangan Obito dari pundaknya. "Apa maksudmu Obito?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau mengusir Itachi?"

Obito memasang wajah mengejek. "Aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak sudi berjalan dengannya. Itu memalukan, kau tahu?"

"Kau... Dia itu sepupumu obito!"

"Kau pikir aku mengakuinya? Heh.. bahkan orang tuanya saja tidak mengakui..."

BUAGH...

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan Obito.

"Jaga mulutmu Obito!" bentak Shisui sambil menarik kerah baju Obito dan hendak memukulnya lagi.

Ting... tong..

Namun suara bel berbunyi menghentikan kepalan tangan Shisui. Ia mendorong tubuh Obito dan segera berbalik menuju kelasnya, kelas XI B.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas XI A terlihat Itachi yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Ia tampak tidak mempedulikan kasak-kusuk teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang ramai membicarakan tentang anak baru di kelas.

Kegaduhan itu baru berhenti saat pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan masukkah seorang guru wanita berambut hitam panjang, di belakangnya berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde sepunggung yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Ohayou anak-anak!" sapa guru bernama Kurenai tersebut.

"Ohayou Kurenai sensei!"

"Anak-anak perkenalkan dia adalah teman baru kita di kelas ini," ujar Kurenai sambil menunjuk ke arah si gadis blonde, guru muda tersebut tersenyum pada si blonde. "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu!" ujarnya lembut.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan melnagkahkan kakinya satu langkah ke depan. "Hai, Namaku Namikaze Deidara, panggil saja Dei. Salam kenal un!" ujar gadis blonde bernama Deidara itu sambil kembali tersenyum manis yang membuat seluruh siswa di sana merona.

"SALAM KENAL DEEIII!" sahut para siswa serempak yang membuat Dei terkikik kecil.

"Baiklah anak-anak, acara perkenalannya bisa kita lanjutkan nanti. Sekarang kita akan cari tempat duduk untukmu Deidara," ujar Kurenai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, hampir semua bangku di kelas ini sudah penuh kecuali... sebuah bangku paling depan di sisi kiri tepat disebelah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah memperhatikan keluar jendela, ia ia tampak tidak terlalu memperdulikan soal kedatangan anak baru di kelasnya.

"Itachi-san!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh saat namanya di panggil.

"Pindahkan tasmu Itachi, supaya Deidara bisa duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahmu," titah Kurenai.

Itachi segera memindahkan tasnya.

Kurenai kembali menoleh ke arah Deidara. "Nah, kau bisa duduk di samping Itachi-san," ujarnya.

Deidara membungkukkan tubuhnya singkat sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sensei."

Gadis manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kosong terseut dan duduk di sana. Ia menolehkan kepalannya pada pemuda yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya mulai saat ini. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah si pemuda. "Hai, Namaku Deidara un, siapa namamu?"

Itachi menyambut uluran tangan Deidara sambil tersenyum tipis yang membuat pipi Deidara merona. 'Di-dia tampan, un," batin Deidara.

Namun tak lama Itachi melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Deidara tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Deidara yang kebingungan kembali bertanya. "Anoo... kau belum menjawab un, siapa namamu un?" tanya Dei lagi.

Namun Itachi hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Percuma saja kau bertanya padanya Dei-chan," ujar seorang siswa bernama Hidan.

"Ya, dia tidak akan bisa menjawabmu," timpal Kakuzu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dei kebingungan.

"KARENA DIA BISU!" teriak Hidan dan Kakuzu bersamaan yang di sambut tawa seisi kelas.

"HAHAHA..."

"DIA ITU CACAT!"

"HAHAHA..."

"SELAIN ITU DIA ..."

BRAKKK...

Semua siswa yang semua ramai tertawa langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara gebrakan meja tersebut. Mereka menoleh ke arah sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah si gadis blonde.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN UN? KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MENGHINANNYA SEPERTI ITU UN, MEMANG KALIAN LEBIH BAIK DARINYA APA?!" bentak Deidara kesal.

"Tapi Dei-chan..."

"Diam!" kali ini Kurenai yang berteriak meminta para muridnya untuk diam. "Deidara benar, sikap kalian itu benar-benar keterlaluan." Ujar Kurenai tajam. "Sekarang diam, dan dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Baik sensei!"

Akhirnya para murid yang semula ribut kembali tenang dan mendengarkan materi yang diajarkan oleh Kurenai sensei.

Deidara kembali menoleh ke arah teman sebangkunya. "Maaf un. Aku tidak tahu kalau..."

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lalu ia menyerahkan notebooknya pada Deidara sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

' **Namaku Itachi.'**

Deidara tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya. "Namaku Deidara, Namikaze Deidara, panggil saja Dei, un."

Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam karena pelajaran yang sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Ting... tong...

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan para murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Tachi un!" panggil Dei.

"Hn."

"Temani aku ke kantin ya?" pinta Dei.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo, un!" sambil menyeret tangan Itachi.

.

Di kantin.

"Jadi kamu itu siswa akselereasi, un?" tanya Dei sambil memakan ramennya.

Itachi mengangguk singkat.

"Wah.. hebat... jadi berapa usiamu Tachi, un?"

' **15 tahun.'**

"Hee... kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku." Dei terbelalak.

' **Ya. Jadi, apa aku harus memanggilmu senpai?'**

"Ah... itu tidak perlu Tachi,un. Kau membuatku terlihat tua," ujar Dei sambil cemberut.

' **Gomen.'**

"Baik, tapi ada satu syarat, un."

' **Apa?'**

"Ajari aku pelajaran yang dijelaskan Kurenai sensei tadi un, aku belum mengerti un," pinta Dei.

' **Baiklah.'**

"Terima kasih Tachi, un."

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari Itachi dan Deidara tampak sosok dua orang, seorang gadis berambut biru dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang masing-masing memiliki sepasang sayap di punggungnya.

"Konan!" panggil si pemuda berambut biru.

"Ada apa Sasori?" sahut Konan pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasori tersebut.

"Sepertinya Itaci dan Deidara akan berteman."

"Ya, dan aku senang akan hal itu. Dengan begitu Itachi bisa menambah teman lagi."

"Huh? Apa dia tak punya teman?" tanya Sasori.

Konan menggeleng. "Hanya beberapa orang saja, kau tahu kan dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu sulit untuknya mendapatkan teman."

Sasori mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Kalau begitu biarkan Deidara menjadi sebuah hadiah berupa teman yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya."

"Kau benar Sasori, aku pun bilang akan ada hadiah untuknya," sahut Konan bersemangat.

"Semoga mereka bisa bersama selamanya," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis.

Konan pun ikut tersenyum tipis. "Ya, semoga saja. Aku hanya ingin Itachi bahagia."

.

.

.

.

Deidara sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya dengan berjalan kaki sepulang dari sekolah. Ia selalu tersenyum di sepanjang perjalannya.

"Hei, Dei!" panggil seseorang di sebelahnya.

Deidara menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah disampingnya. "Ada apa Sasori-kun?"

Sasori dalam wujud manusianya tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau senang. Apa pemuda bernama Itachi itu menyenangkan?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum jahil .

Deidara merona. "A-ah un... itu... ya dia menyenangkan, un."

"Haha..." Sasori tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Deidara.

"Aww... sakit, un," ujar Deidara sambil cemberut.

"Gomen, habisnya kau lucu sih."

"Huh?" Deidara membuang muka namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menatap Sasori.

"Ne, Saso-kun ada yang ingin kutanyakan un,"

Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara. "Apa?"

"Kau bilang semua manusia memiliki guardian angelnya masing-masing, apa Itachi juga punya?" taya Dei.

"Tentu saja, bahkan kami sudah bertemu tadi."

"Hee... kalian bisa bertemu un?"

Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk."Kami para angel bisa saling bertemu bahkan saling mengobrol," sahut Sasori.

"Oh begitu. Lalu, guardian angel Itachi itu... laki-laki atau perempuan un?" tanya Dei lagi.

"Mmm... perempuan."

"Oh..." sahut Dei dengan wajah yang sedikit, err... cemburu.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Kau tak perlu cemburu pada seorang angel Dei," ujar Sasori menggoda.

Wajah Deidara kembali merona. "A-apa maksudmu un?" tanyanya gugup.

"Tidak kok," sahut Sasori sambil cekikikan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara di belakangnya.

"SASORII!"

.

.

.

.

Itachi tampak berjalan menuju rumahnya, dengan Konan yang juga berjalan di sampingnya namun dalam wujud angelnya karena jarak rumah Itachi yang sudah dekat.

'Konan!'

'Hm?'

'Hadiah yang kau maksud tadi pagi itu... apa itu Deidara?'

'Ya, hadiah seorang teman. Dan kebetulan aku kenal dengan guardian angelnya.'

'Wah.. bagus dong. Oh ya Konan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

'Apa?'

'Apa aku bisa melihat angel milik orang lain?'

'Umm... tidak jika ia berada dalam wujud angelnya.'

'Jadi jika si angel itu dalam wujud manusia maka aku bisa melihatnya?'

'Ya, memang kau mau apa Tachi-kun?'

'Aku hanya imgin mendapat teman baru walaupun ia bukan manusia.'

Itachi tersenyum tipis sebelum memasuki halaman rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mulai memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia terdiam, matanya mengarah ke arah mobil-mobil yang berjejer memenuhi halaman rumahnya. Itachi senpat melihat logo yang tertempel di mobil-mobil itu, Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

'Hey, apa aku harus mengurung diri lagi? Yang benar saja.'

Puk..

Itachi sedikit tersentak saat ada yang menepuk bahunya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Iruka yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Anda sudah pulang Itachi-sama?" tanya Iruka.

Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat dan menyerahkan notebooknya kepada Iruka.

' **Apa ada pertemuan lagi Iruka-san?'**

Iruka mengangguk singkat. "Ya, pertemuan dengan keluarga Hyuuga."

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyodorkan notebooknya.

' **Apa jalan menuju halaman belakang aman Iruka-san?'**

"Ah gomen Itachi-sama saya belum sempat memeriksanya. Bagaimana kalau saya antar?"

Itachi menggelang.

' **Tidak perlu Iruka-san, saya bisa sendiri. Lagipula saya tidak mau merepotkan Iruka-san.'**

Iruka tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

Itachi berbalik meninggalkan Iruka dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu belakang mansion. Ia berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling sehingga ia tidak menyadari di depannya ada...

Brukk..

... seseorang yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan mereka bertabrakan.

"Hey kalau jalan hati-hati!"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

HUWAA... akhirnya fic ini update juga.

Maafkan saya yang lagi-lagi terlalu ngaret buat update... semoga masih ada yang berminat buat baca ya... hehe...

Oke ... sekarang balasan review...

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan review:**

 **.**

 **Virgo Shaka Mia**

Makasih banyak yang buat saran dan masukannya, juga buat pujiannya hehe...

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **FerryFromhell**

Ini udah update, tapi maaf ya soalnya gak bisa update kilat buat chap yang ini.. hehe..

Konan sama Itachi sama-sama belum tahu soal perasaan satu sama lainnya...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

 **Mrs. Sherry**

Iya soalnya saya skip hehe..

Konan umurnya gak diketahui karena ia seorang angel. Tapi kalo dari segi penampilan ya.. sekitar 15-17 tahunan lah.. hehe..

Lebih tinggi Itachi dong.. hehe.. Konan kira-kira sebatas telinganya Itachi.

Mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Amnoki UzumakiNokiTtebayou**

Arigato...

Jika Konan di wujud angel Cuma Itachi aja yang bisa liat, orang lain gak, kecuali jika Konan dalam wujud manusianya baru orang lain bisa liat..

Yosh.. mampir lagi ya..

.

 **Haruko Barnessa**

Iya.. Itachi menderita banget di fic ini huwaa... (Itachi: emang siapa yang bikin?)..

Kalau itu karena saya suka pair ItaKonan hehe...

Mampir lagi ya...

.

.

.

.

 **Akhir kata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
